


how many times ('til I get this one right)

by theshyscorpion



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Episode: s01e13 Sectionals, Fluff, Learning to tie a tie, M/M, Noah is a Gay Mess™, kurt being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Before Sectionals, Puck asks Kurt to teach him to tie his tie fancier, the way he does.





	how many times ('til I get this one right)

**Author's Note:**

> My first work (hopefully of many) in the Glee fandom. I just watched season 1, and absolutely fell in love. Enjoy!

Puck smiled to himself when he saw Kurt adjusting his bright red tie. It was perfectly tied in a fancy knot. Puck had his tie undone, tails hanging on either side of his neck. He approached Kurt. "Wanna help me with that fancy knot you do? I figured it'd look less out of place if two of us did it." 

Kurt smiled. "Sure, Puck." He stepped closer to him, deft hands tying his tie expertly, tightening it to sit perfectly around his neck. 

"Can you show me how to do it? Y'know, for future reference." 

Kurt's eyes were hopeful. "Yes, I can do that. Here." 

He took the tie off of him, and Puck restrained the urge to swallow hard at the imagines his mind provided of that happening in a different circumstance. Kurt also undid his own tie, then held it. "Okay, so here's what you do, Puck..." 

"You can call me Noah," Puck interrupted impulsively. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of his real name coming from Kurt's lips was definitely something he knew he wanted. 

"Okay. Noah." Kurt's grin grew radiant as he demonstrated the motions, laughing and helping him when he tangled up his tie. 

Puck found himself smiling as well, enjoying the feeling of closeness and casual intimacy with someone, especially someone he liked. "Thank you," he told Kurt as soon as he tightened the now-perfect knot around his neck. 

Kurt's cheeks pinked. "No problem, Noah. Any time." 

Noah clapped him on the shoulder (gently, so as not to hurt him; he was delicate) and walked away, missing Kurt's longing glance that followed him.


End file.
